


Road to the future

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Len and Barry are dorks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, background killerwave, coldflash - Freeform, graphic scenes of a sexual nature, matchmaker!Mick, overprotective!Oliver, ray gets his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little comment changed their lives, this is the road they travel. Follows not a hero and not as thick as people say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. This chapter is from Mick’s point of view, I struggled with it at some parts and I really hope it doesn’t show. I also may have sneaked in a headcanon or two. Anyway, enjoy and let me know if you find any spelling errors. English isn’t my native language.

“The fuck?! No way! You cheatin’!”

Mick looked over Stein’s shoulder to where Lisa and Sara were holding their little game of poker with a bunch of bikers. He knew the girls could handle themselves if a fight broke out, but he kept his eye on them anyway. Tough as they were, they were like little sisters to him and anyone who was stupid enough to hurt them would be burned down to the ground. Still, it wasn’t that surprising the girls were looking at trouble. Lisa and Sara had been hustling poor bastards all night, stripping poor fuckers like the bikers of their hard earned or stolen money. Sooner or later they were bound to catch on, only a matter of time.

“Aren’t you going to step in?”

He focused his attention back to Martin and shook his head. “Nah, they got it. They’ll call if they need me.” Didn’t stop him from glancing in their direction ever so often, and Stein noticed it. But thankfully the man didn’t say anything. He knew he liked Martin for a reason, the professor just offered him a refill on his drink and didn’t ask more questions. He didn’t pry into Mick’s mellow behavior around Stein and Jefferson either.

Which was a good thing as he didn’t exactly wanted to get caught going crazy over the professor’s abilities as firestorm. But come on, they were just so fucking awesome. Martin and Jax becoming this pure and destructive ball of flaming beauty and lightening the sky ablaze with just one wave of their hand. It was a real privilege to watch it happen.

His brother would’ve rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back of the head if he saw him now. Rich would’ve told him to grow a pair and get his head out of ass. People like them didn’t have heroes, nobody to look up to or admire. That was for only for those that had a future, a way of getting out of their shitty lives. Well, joke was on Rich. Cause Mick got out all those years ago, though he wasn’t exactly proud of what he’d done to achieve it.

A sudden hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts and he grabbed it in a reflex, immediately releasing it when he heard the professor’s soft cry of pain. “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted, though I probably shouldn’t have done that.” Martin carefully flexed his hand and rubbed it in the hope of bringing it some relief. Mick certainly felt guilty enough to wince just barely in response, he didn’t really know his own strength. Though, in his defense, surprising him with touches like that was gonna be a bad idea, no matter who touched him.

“It’s a reflex.” Mick muttered, shrugging before downing his drink in one go. “Better not do that again.”

Martin chuckled at his words and signaled the bartender to refill their drinks one more time. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Uh… guys?” Jackson interrupted “I don’t wanna break up the bro fest here, but I think Ray’s gonna do something really stupid.”

“What?” How had he missed this? Had he been that distracted? He looked over to the girls one more time and sure enough, there was Palmer. Coming to the girls’ defense. Oh for fucks sake…

He wasn’t gonna interfere. If the damn fool wanted to get his ass handed to him, well, that wasn’t his problem. “This oughta be good.”

“He’s gonna get his ass kicked!” Jax looked at him in disbelief, but quite frankly, he just didn’t care that much about Ray Palmer. Even if he was supposed to be a member of the team.

“Ain’t my problem.”

“I’m sure Mr. Palmer can handle himself, Jackson.”

No sooner had those words left the professor’s mouth or Ray was stumbling to the ground after taking a pretty good hit to the eye. Damn the pretty boy got sucker punched! Oh, that was the gonna hurt like a bitch! He watched with great amusement as Sara and Lisa pushed Ray back and proceeded to kick the bikers’ asses.

A laugh bubbled up as one of the little fuckers tripped over a chair after being kicked in the face, and stumbled right into the pool table. The same pool table were Len had been playing a lonely game. And Captain Cold wasn’t exactly happy with the interruption. His cold hearted friend, to his credit, merely raised an eyebrow and studied the broken man at his feet for a moment or two before giving him a good whack to the head with the cue. The guy’s eyes rolled back as he passed out and slumped to the ground. Len merely scowled down at the body before wiping the cue and continuing with his little pool game.

Mick couldn’t help himself. This whole thing was just too fucking funny, with Palmer getting sucker punched and men flying through the bar as the girls and Len kicked them around. This had to be the best night out he’d had in a while. Not counting the night he set fire to one of the many whore houses the Santini family owned in this city. But then again, nothing could compete with watching a bunch of pimps and high end little fuckers run for their lives while pulling up their pants. And in his defense, they had it coming, with their appalling ways of treating women like garbage. Bunch of sickos if you asked him.

He smirked when Jackson and Sara led Palmer over to the bar and sat him down on the stool next to him.   
“Rough night?” He asked as he signaled the bartender to get him some ice. Palmer just glared at him and mumbled something incoherently. He could’ve sworn he heard ‘none of your damn business’ and ‘just trying to help’, but he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure about that one.

“Hmm, sounds blazin’.”

“Oh ha ha, funny.” Palmer scowled.

Mick chuckled and shook his head at the billionaire’s reaction. Some people were just so touchy when it came to puns.

“Lighten up.”

“Or chill out.” Len had joined in on the conversation, looking just as amused as Mick himself.

“Next time someone tries to hit you, try to duck.” Sara leaned against the bar just to his right. Sort of being in his space while keeping her distance. He didn’t mind, not that much. She, along with Lisa and Len, had earned the privilege.

“Who hit who? And what the hell happened here?!”  
  
They all looked in the direction of the new voice, well, well. If it wasn’t Mr. Speedster himself. Wait, this was supposed to be a legends plus Lisa thing. Who had invited Team Flash? Couldn’t have been Len, he’d been a little preoccupied with their next heist. Certainly wasn’t Mick himself, he’d been with Stein and Jefferson all day. Palmer had sort of tagged along at the last minute, so the only two who could have were…

He should’ve known.

“Barry.” Len’s voice wavered just a little, a slight vibration for less than a second and nearly undetectable to anyone but Mick or Lisa. It was almost getting old. He really should just shove these two in a broom closet and lock them in, let them get it out of their systems and just bang each other already. But that wasn’t something he was gonna try tonight. He’d be more subtle than that, for now.

“Shit went down.” Jackson said, earning him a glare from the professor.

“No shit Sherlock.” Sara chuckled “It was a bar fight, and it’s done. We won, let’s get drunk.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Mick muttered, taking the whole bottle of whiskey from the bar to do just that, while ignoring the protesting bartender. He took a large sip and just enjoyed the burn from the alcohol down his throat before passing it on to Sara.

And yeah, he may have had something to do with Barry’s little tripping accident into Len. But it was hardly his fault if the kid couldn’t watch his own two feet. Or Mick’s. Besides, Len didn’t seem to mind to have the speedster in his arms. If anything, Mick would say his brother was enjoying this. Maybe even a little too much. And if it earned him the smile of a certain pretty doctor? Well, that just meant this night was getting better and better.

 


End file.
